Harlaown
by dana haruno
Summary: Fate conquistó el corazón de Lindy Harlaown sin darse cuenta y sin ella pedirlo consiguió a una nueva madre...¿Se han preguntado cómo fue todo el proceso? Este fic intenta aclararlo.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1:

**DEMONIOS NOCTURNOS**.

El silencio de la noche fue rota por completo con sus gritos. Se incorporó de golpe tratando de controlar su respiración… odiaba estas noches, era como si su subconsciente disfrutara torturándola constantemente.

"Fate-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?" Arf hizo aparición en su limitado campo visual debido a la falta de luz. No respondió de inmediato, primero tuvo que recuperar la voz que aparentemente se había escapado.

"Sí, todo bien" su familiar le devolvió una mirada llena de dudas, sin embargo no preguntó nada, en lugar de eso se limitó a limpiar la húmeda frente de la rubia.

"Esta es la cuarta noche consecutiva"

"No es nada…" Arf se tragó las ganas de reprochar. Fate nunca entendería, era tan obstinada… ¿es que acaso no recordaba que podía sentir lo mismo que ella?

Miedo, dolor, soledad, tristeza, angustia… y la lista podría continuar.

Nanoha-chan había hecho algo grandioso por su Fate y ella jamás lo olvidaría, le había dado la fuerza a su ama para salir adelante; pero todos tienen sus limites y pedirle a una niña de nueve años que recordara absolutamente toda la tortura a la que fue sometida, era demasiado y no importaba cuantas veces Fate pensara en Nanoha…al final del día, cuando todo estaba oscuro, los demonios de la rubia se hacían presentes con fuerza.

Las pesadillas habían empezado el mismo día en que los interrogatorios comenzaron. ¡Maldita sea! Todos sabían que Fate era inocente, ¿entonces para qué tanto acoso por parte de la TSAB?

"¿Quieres que vaya por algo de leche?" Trató de sonar animada, pero Fate sólo negó con la cabeza. La mirada borgoña se encontraba perdida en algún punto de aquella fría habitación temporal que les habían asignado. "Por cierto, ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de que le mandes otro video a Nanoha-chan?" el rostro de Fate por un instante se iluminó. Arf rió para sus adentros "Será mejor que descanses, mañana en la mañana te ayudo a filmarlo… le podrás contar que ya falta poco para que la veas, sólo un poco más y podrán reunirse" la familiar esperaba poder aguantar ese "poco más" sin tener que morder a ningún alto oficial en los interrogatorios que cada vez se volvían más hostiles.

"Hmp…" Fate asintió tratando de mostrarse animada, no quería que Arf piense que no lo estaba haciendo bien. Agradecía los intentos de su familiar, pero no sabía cuantas noches más podría soportar. Aunque quisiera pelear contra ello, no podía evitar recordar que su madre hasta en el último momento, jamás le dirigió una sola muestra de afecto. "un reemplazo" eso era… ella nunca la vio como una hija… y le dolía… le dolía no poder odiarla, le dolía no haber sido Alicia, le dolía representar sólo una copia mal hecha, le dolía verse en el espejo y por un momento no saber a quién estaba viendo.

Pero entonces llegaban las fotos y los videos de Nanoha y entonces recordaba quién era, entonces encontraba un motivo, entonces se podía sentir humana, porque sabía que había alguien además de Arf, que había alguien que podía mirarla y no ver al intento fallido de Precia, al "reemplazo", al "consuelo"… ¡basta! Se agarró fuertemente la cabeza tratando de dejar de pensar en eso. Ella tenía nombre, ella tenía voluntad, alma, sentimientos, ella no era una copia… Arf lo sabía, Nanoha lo sabía, y ha este paso posiblemente media TSAB también lo sabía… ¿pero ella lo sabía? ¡Claro que lo sabía! Si no, ¿entonces que era esa fuerte opresión en el pecho, que era ese dolor que la traspasaba por completo?

"Fate…" sintió una calidez rodearla. Abrió los ojos, algo temerosa, y se encontró fuertemente protegida en un abrazo. Los cerró de nuevo y se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Asentó la taza de té ya vacía sobre un espacio en el panel de control. Era la segunda noche que llevaba observándola de cerca. Lo llevaba haciendo desde que notó un día sin querer, que debajo de esos ojos tan llamativos, habían dos bolsas negras.

Tenía que hacer algo, aquella niña se había metido en su corazón sin que ella supiera muy bien el motivo. Al principio pensó que era lástima, y hasta cierto punto si sentía un poco, pero no era mayor al impulso que sentía su cuerpo cada vez que la veía… el impulso de abrazarla, de protegerla, de hacerle ver que era digna de recibir y dar amor.

Desde el primer momento en que pudo ver ese par de ojos, escuchó los gritos silenciosos que mandaban. Escuchó el clamor desesperado y no pudo evitar responder a él.

Ya estaba decidida… no sabía cómo, pero lograría que la vida le sonriera a Fate Testarossa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ehm… hola! Ehm… espero que no sea victima de ataques con ántrax o algo por el estilo.

La verdad es que MSLN no es ni por asomo lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir, pero bueno, mi cabeza no dejaba de molestarme con este fic… incluso llegué a soñarlo y dije: "Ok, esto ya es el colmo"

Espero que le pareciera interesante, es aún el primer capitulo y la verdad no sé muy bien que tan largo será el fic.

Cometarios, felicitaciones, burlas, sugerencias, reclamos o lo que se les ocurra… sólo tienen que hacer click sobre ese botón verde que se encuentra debajo de estas líneas… ¿lo ven?... los esta llamando… dice: "green push boton… green push boton" ¿lo van a dejar hablando solo?


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II.- **Estrategias.**

La puerta se abrió cediéndole el paso a Arf y mostrándole al mismo tiempo una imagen nítida de las personas que se encontraban dentro de la habitación.

"¿Dónde está Fate?"

"Descansando…" respondió de forma neutra. Sus sentimientos hacia todo personal de la TSAB oscilaban peligrosamente entre los polos opuestos: por momentos los odiaba, por momentos los amaba.

"Creo que es importante que lo haga" Yuuno le sonrió de manera nerviosa. "Mañana se reanudarán los interrogatorios." Se pudo sentir la tensión en el aire ante tales palabras. La familiar gruñó por lo bajo.

"Me gustaría hablar con Fate respecto a eso" La comandante Harlaown soltó las palabras con cautela. "El enforcer Arrow es quién seguirá con lo interrogatorios…" No pudo terminar Arf se erizó y soltó un gruñido sonoro.

"¡No dejaré que ese hombre vuelva a cruzar palabra con Fate!"

"Entiende que es necesario" Crono que hasta el momento se había mantenido distante, tomó asiento junto a su madre la cual les devolvió a todos una mirada seria.

"En cuanto a eso…tenemos un grave problema con Arrow." Lindy sabía que hablar de eso enfrente de Arf no era lo óptimo, pero necesitaba que la familiar entendiera la situación cuanto antes. "¿No es así Yuuno-kun?" el aludido dio un salto nervioso sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado y rápidamente acomodó unos papeles sobre la mesa para que todos pudieran verlos.

"Estuve revisando los historiales de los implicados en los interrogatorios… mas que nada para saber que tipo de estrategia seguir. Entonces me encontré con un dato muy interesante…"

"¡Al grano niño-hurón!"

"Resulta que Arrow siempre estuvo detrás de Precia." Continuó ignorando el comentario de Crono "…Mucho antes de que el proyecto Fate se llevara a cabo…Precia Testarossa asesino a su hermana."

"Cuando Precia perdió a Alicia, buscó muchas formas de regresarla… inició investigaciones clandestinas, y dentro de esas investigaciones, la hermana de Arrow se vio implicada."

"¡Es por eso que ese idiota no deja de atormentar a Fate!"

"Arf-san, le recuerdo que se está expresando de un oficial de la TSAB"

"¡Al diablo con la…!"

"Arf…" la familiar fue interrumpida de forma severa. Ahí parada en contra del marco de la puerta, Fate miraba a los cuatro que se habían reunido sin ella. Se acercó de manera tímida hasta llegar junto a su familiar, la cual le pidió disculpas con la mirada.

El proceso de exoneración era agotador tanto física como mentalmente, la chica lo supo desde un principio. No era cosa fácil librar de cargos a alguien que había atacado a un oficial de la TSAB, que fue cómplice de una criminal de alto rango y que para colmo, había acabado provocando una alteración en el espacio-tiempo de gran magnitud.

Los interrogatorios se estancaban en el mismo punto, justo en el lugar en el que ella tenía que hacerse la victima y llorar por la benevolencia… bueno, estaba exagerando, Yuuno jamás le pidió que llorara…

"_Entonces, ¿nunca pensaste que lo que tu madre hacía fuera malo?_" _Fate debía de admitir que aquél hombre le resultaba intimidante. De porte reacio y ojos azules y fríos cómo el hielo. Cada vez que él le dirigía la mirada era como si ella fuera reducida a poco mas que nada._

"_Nunca" Yuuno y Crono le había dicho que no debía de alargar mucho sus respuestas. Debía de ser cuidadosa con lo que decía y hacía enfrente de los oficiales._

"_Pero sabías que la TSAB estaba detrás suyo..." _

"_Nunca lo supe hasta que me enfrente al oficial Crono…"_

"_¿Y aún así no sospechaste de tu madre?" esa pregunta siempre estaba saturada de burla, ironía e incredulidad por parte del enforcer. "¿sabías lo que representa la TSAB? Cualquier mago sabe de la TSAB, sabe que es la autoridad, la que imparte justicia…justicia, ¿conoces el significado de esa palabra?" _

Era ese el momento en el que Crono interrumpía alegando hostilidad por parte del oficial Arrow. Entonces el interrogador cambiaba de tema y comenzaba a indagar acerca del trato de su madre para con ella, luego empezaban a recapitular los abusos… Fate llegaba al punto en el cual podía volver a sentir el látigo lacerando la piel de su espalda, en que podía volver a escuchar las palabras de falso cariño de Precia durante esas sesiones… entonces sentía que se ahoga, que la habitación era demasiado pequeña y si no se derrumbaba era gracias al calor de la mano de Arf que la sujetaba por debajo del escritorio.

"¿Qué es lo que propone comandante Harlaown?" Fate había escuchado lo suficiente como para poder atar cabos.

"He estado pensando en eso y sólo hay dos maneras por medio de las cuales podemos actuar, son embargo, ninguna de los dos me resulta agradable…"

"La escucho" Fate se sentó en la silla que Arf le cedía. Esa oficina nunca le había agradado.

"La primera es que declares que debido al miedo que le tenías a Precia, no podías actuar de otra forma. Le tenías miedo a tu madre… eras su muñeca."

"¡Eso nunca!" Arf protestó de manera sonora "Fate no actuaba por miedo a esa mujer"

"Arf…"

"¡No! Fate, aún no lo entiendo y nunca lo entenderé, pero tú amas a esa mujer a pesar de todo, siempre actuaste para que ella fuera feliz. No dejaré que seas rebajada de…"

"¿Cuál es la otra opción?" esperó a que Lindy Harlaown continuara.

"Meteré un oficio al comité exponiendo a Arrow cómo incapaz de llevar el juicio debido a estar involucrado sentimentalmente…"

"Dejándolo así, totalmente desacreditado" Su hijo pareció entenderlo todo "sería un golpe duro para su carrera…"

Lindy guardó silencio. Nunca se imaginó ante tal escena: traicionando a un compañero de batalla, dejándolo mal ante la comunidad mágica, ante el burou y muy importante, ante él mismo.

"Lo convenceremos de manera limpia" La voz de Fate rompió el silencio que se había formado en aquella habitación. Todos le dirigieron una mirada incrédula.

"Ya has sentido los interrogatorios. Ese hombre no retrocederá un ápice" Yuuno trató de hacerla entrar en razón. Sin embargo la mirada borgoña estaba llena de determinación.

Arf sonrió llena de orgullo, mientras que Crono intercambiaba una mirada confusa con Yuuno.

El capitán Arrow no era un hombre de corazón blando. Era estricto y con un sentido de justicia muy particular. Lo supieron desde el primer interrogatorio, la agresividad y su obstinación para no ver más allá. El aire se volvía denso y el pecho de Fate sentía suficiente opresión cómo para no poder dormir después de aquellas sesiones.

Inflexible. Esa era la palabra para describirlo.

Impenetrable.

Imponente.

Intimidante… ese hombre tenía suficientes "I´s" cómo para hacer retroceder a cualquiera.

"Los interrogatorios irán subiendo en agresividad" le advirtió la comandante con tangible preocupación. Parecía como si aquella niña no se hubiera dado cuenta de la magnitud de su oponente.

"Nunca me importó el daño recibido cuando peleaba por mi madre, ¿no cree que sería absurdo el hecho de tenerle miedo al daño que pueda recibir ahora que peleó por nadie más que por mí?" Las palabras de la rubia sonaron secas y amargas, pareció darse cuenta de eso, ya que retrocedió un paso y procedió a disculparse.

"Es el camino que has elegido…" Lindy se acercó a ella de manera tímida para luego acariciarle la mejilla de forma maternal. Fate se sonrojó por completo hasta las orejas. "¡D-Disculpa!" la comandante retiró rápidamente su mano. Había obedecido sin darse cuenta a ese impulso, se sintió tonta por eso, se suponía que era ella la de mayor cargo dentro de esa habitación. La que debía de mantener el orden… no la que estaría acariciando niñas en situaciones difíciles.

Pero es que esta niña no dejaba de sorprenderla, de intrigarla… Fate Testarossa era todo un caso que ella estaba dispuesta a resolver.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Uff!! Creí que tardaría más en subir este capitulo, pero es que por asuntos escolares tuve que viajar a la ciudad de Monterrey. Lo único que puedo decir de ella es: WOW!

Pero regresando al tema principal.

Espero que el segundo capitulo llene las expectativas… debo de admitir que luego de leer los reviews del primer capitulo me dije: "Dana, ¿en que te has metido?" De verdad espero que sea de su agrado y pues cualquier sugerencia, aclaración, recomendación… ya saben, sólo hagan clic al botón verde que se encuentra debajo de estas líneas.

Por cierto, gracias a los que dejaron Review… me animaron a continuar. GRACIAS, son lo máximo!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3.

**MEDIDAS DESESPERADAS.**

La luz del día se filtraba por aquella oficina dando un poco de vida al ánimo de su ocupante el cual soltó de manera lenta el humo de su cigarro, mientras le daba una mirada a las fotos que descansaban sobre su escritorio.

Ese juicio ya llevaba más tiempo del que le agradaba. ¿Qué tan difícil era ponerse de acuerdo en cuanto a la sentencia? ¡Ella era cómplice de aquella mujer! De esa maldita que le había arrancado a lo que le quedaba de familia… No podían encarcelarla, pero podía hacer que su hija se pudriera en la cárcel por ella. Después de todo, era la mocosa la que andaba detrás de las lost logia, ella las recolectaba y se las levaba a su madre.

¡Esa niña era un peligro en potencia! Tanto tiempo al lado de Precia… algo debió de quedársele…

El sonido del teléfono lo obligó a salir de sus pensamientos.

Sonrió de lado al ver de quién se trataba.

"Dile que pase" le informó por la pantalla a su asistente. La sonrisa se torció más en aquel rostro cuando la puerta se abrió cediéndole el paso a su cita. "Comandante Harlaown, ¿a qué debemos el honor?" le ofreció asiento luego de haberla saludado de acuerdo al protocolo.

"Sabe muy bien porque me encuentro aquí"

"Ya sabe la respuesta" dijo de manera seca.

"Es una niña…" la voz de Lindy sonó presurosa.

"Ese no es pretexto…"

"¿Esa es la justicia en la que cree? ¡Es una niña! Que nada tiene que ver con los planes de Precia Testarossa… ella, al igual que tu hermana, no fueron más que piezas desechables para aquella mujer…"

"¡No se atreva a mencionar a mi hermana!" Arrow se incorporó de golpe encarándola "Fate Testarossa… ¿quién me asegura que no seguirá los pasos de su madre? Ustedes aseguran que actuó por amor a esa mujer… ¿qué me asegura que en un futuro no tratará de encontrarla? Nadie puede afirmar que Precia ha muerto, ¿Qué pasa si trata de buscarla…?"

"Yo se lo aseguro…"

"¿Eh…?" el hombre se quedó sin palabra alguna. Lindy lo miró directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos azules y cansados de tanto buscar la justicia para su hermana.

"Yo le aseguro que Fate no buscará a su madre"

"No puedes hacer eso" la miró de forma severa. "La sangre llama…"

"Creo que hay algo que aún no has entendido" suavizó la mirada al igual que el tono de voz "Para Precia, Fate nunca fue su hija. Para ella la única que ocupaba ese lugar era Alicia… Fate lo sabe, lo tiene pendiente y ya ha sufrido lo suficiente por eso, ¿Por qué insistir en este juicio? El único delito que cometió esa niña fue amar a su madre."

"Eso no lo decido yo…"

"Precia enloqueció a causa del dolor de perder a su hija… tú estás haciendo lo mismo. Llevarás a una niña a afrontar un castigo que no merece."

"¡No tienes idea Harlaown!"

"Claro que la tengo" trató de mantenerse en calma a pesar de que Arrow ya estaba técnicamente sobre ella con el rostro descompuesto por la furia. "Mi esposo, no te olvides de él. También estuvo implicado en este caso y al igual que tu hermana…" no hubo necesidad de seguir. Arrow se apartó de ella notablemente incomodo. Abrió la ventana de la oficina y prendió otro cigarrillo dándole la espalda a la comandante. "Capitán, piense bien en lo que esta haciendo…recuerde que no estamos juzgando a un adulto."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Fate dejó escapar un suspiró cuando toda aquella rutina termino. Era la tercera vez que le pedían lo mismo y también era la tercera vez que por poco y acaban amordazando a Arf. Esta situación comenzaba a fastidiarla.

"Eso ha sido todo" el doctor le dio la espalda y prendió algunas pantallas para poder subir los archivos que acababa de tomar. La rubia mientras tanto se vistió con toda la serenidad que poseía. "Cualquier molestia que tenga, no dude en venir"

"Gracias…" dijo algo apenada, aún no se acostumbraba a tener tantas personas con quien hablar. Salió del consultorio para encontrarse con su familiar que tenía la vista fija en la pared con el ceño fruncido. "Arf…"

"¡Fate-chan!" de inmediato ablandó la mirada. "¿Tienes hambre? Podemos ir a almorzar junto con Yuuno-kun"

"Humm" La primera vez que fue a ese consultorio, Arf no dejó de vociferar en contra de toda la TSAB. La segunda vez, por poco y ataca al doctor… era bueno saber que en esta ocasión, prefería ni siguiera mencionar la razón de aquella visita.

Pero Fate sabía que en el interrogatorio de la tarde las razones serían expuestas ante todo el consejo. Se sentía como una muñeca de escaparate, siendo vista por todos, siendo el tema de plática, el foco de atención… y eso no le agradaba.

¿Cuántas veces tendría que repetirse esto? ¿De que servía exhibirla, si nunca llegaban a conclusión alguna luego de ver aquellas fotos? Pareciera cómo si al capitán Arrow le gustara recordarle lo que tanto trataba de olvidar ó al menos de superar.

Ya suficiente tenía con verse al espejo cuando entraba al baño… sabía que esas marcas siempre estarían ahí, recordándole constantemente que para su madre no era más que un fallo.

"¿Entonces?" levantó la vista para ver a Arf, quién le extendía una bandeja. ¿En que momento habían llegado a la cafetería?

"¿Eh?" algo le decía que su familiar esperaba algún tipo de respuesta, pero no tenía ni idea de que decir… ni siguiera recordaba la pregunta inicial. Su acompañante se dio cuenta y ensombreció la mirada. "No… es sólo… yo… estoy bien, de verdad" dijo a duras penas moviendo las manos de forma nerviosa y tratando de sonar alegre.

"No cambias…"

"No" se sentía como una tonta.

"¿Cuándo vas a dejar de guardarte las cosas? ¿Es que acaso no confías en mí?"

"No es eso"

"¿Entonces, Fate?" la pregunta sonó como un reproche. Arf se dio cuenta y asustada se llevó las manos a la boca. "Lo siento… lo siento" Fate bajo la cabeza… ella y su manía de preocupar a las personas… no es que no confiara en Arf, es sólo que no sabía cómo externar todo lo que sentía. ¿Cómo explicas que amas a tu madre a pesar de que te golpeaba hasta dejarte marcas permanentes? ¿Cómo dices que te sientes una traidora limpiando tu nombre y ensuciando el de ella, a pesar de que sea lo justo? ¿Era normal no poder odiarla, aunque lo intentará constantemente? ¿Cómo demonios explicas eso? Habían demasiados sentimientos dentro de ella, tantos y tan contradictorios entre sí.

Se sentía perdida…

"No tienes que disculparte. Soy la culpable de todo esto…" Su familiar estaba a punto de replicar cuando la voz de Yuuno les llegó desde el otro lado del comedor.

Sin más se aproximaron a las ollas con comida, pero la verdad era que a ambas ya se les había quitado el poco apetito que traían.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lindy observó una vez más los archivos y luego de comprobar que todo coincidiera llamó al cuartel general, no tardó mucho en ver el rostro de la asistente del teniente encargado del departamento legal.

"Comandante Harlaown…"

"Buenos días, ¿me podrías comunicar con el teniente Saen?"

"Claro, ¿cuál es el motivo?"

"El caso Testarossa…" comunicó con su mejor sonrisa.

"En un momento, comandante." Sentía que estaba traicionando la confianza de Fate, pero las cosas no eran tan simples cómo la niña pensaba.

En la mañana Chrono le había informado que Arrow había pedido de nueva cuenta fotos que pudieran comprobar que Precia maltrataba a su hija… ¿otra vez? Fate ya había sido sometida a tal escrutinio dos veces, ¿Qué pretendía demostrar Arrow? _Nada me garantiza que sean obra de Precia Testarossa_ había dicho él una vez… ¿y de quién era obra? ¿De Fate? ¿Acaso creía que la niña se autoflagelaba? ¡Esto ya era el colmo! Y lo que menos entendía era cómo lo seguían consintiendo por el consejo. El caso se le estaba cayendo al enforcer, y no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que Arrow estaba dando patadas de ahogado.

El testimonio de Yuuno había servido de mucho, Arf también había hecho su parte y las grabaciones de Precia despreciando a Fate habían sido la cereza sobre el pastel… aunque tuvieron que sacar a la niña antes de pasarlas; Lindy sabía que la joven maga no soportaría de nueva cuenta aquellas palabras.

Sin embargo Arrow era terco.

Debían de admitir que era bueno en su trabajo, siempre lograba colgarse de las pequeñas lagunas, de los espacios en blanco, de la débil que podía ser la mente de Fate con respecto a ese tema, por eso era preciso acabar con eso rápido.

¿Cuánto daño más pretendía hacer? Y lo que más coraje le daba a la comandante, es que se atreviera a atacar así a una criatura de tan sólo nueve años… ¡nueve años!

"¿Deseaba hablar conmigo comandante?" la voz gruesa del teniente la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tal parece que Super-Lindy ya va a tomar cartas directas en el asunto. Ahora veamos que tal le va a Arrow… dependiendo de mi humor será su grado de humillación muajaja.

Por favor, este es mi primer Fic de MSLN, así que me gustaría que me dijeran que tal lo estoy haciendo… jejeje necesito su guía, así que les agradecería mucho sus comentarios.

Y una vez más gracias a los que me han estado dejando Reviews. Es una gran motivación.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4.

**MOMENTOS**

Soledad.

Oscuridad.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sumergida en eso?

Cuando era pequeña todo era calmo y luminoso. Fueron buenas épocas, su madre era dulce y atenta, siempre con una sonrisa. Ella era querida…

No.

Ella nunca fue amada. La que fue amada y cuidada fue Alicia… por que la madre cariñosa y sonriente, los días calmos y luminosos, la seguridad y el amor; esos, esos eran los recuerdos de Alicia… era la vida de Alicia.

Entonces, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sumergida en aquella soledad?

Y la respuesta le cayó de golpe: Siempre.

Siempre.

Se quedó paralizada. Ahí de pie frente al lavabo sintiendo cómo el agua se escurría entre sus dedos.

Ella no tenía recuerdos buenos. Sus verdaderos recuerdos siempre tenían que ver con el dolor, tanto físico como emocional. El corazón oprimido y los pulmones gritando por oxigeno.

Esos eran sus recuerdos.

No, ¡mentira! Había uno que no tenía que ver con dolor. Sólo uno, y eso lo hacía el más preciado: Nanoha. La sola pronunciación de aquél nombre le había hecho sentir que nada malo podría volver a ocurrirle. La primera vez que dijo ese nombre, los sentimientos que tuvo al momento de decirlo… ese recuerdo era brillante.

Y ella quería más recuerdos brillantes. Tantos que lograran opacar a los oscuros por completo.

"Fate, Chrono acaba de llamar…" Arf se detuvo al ver a su ama por completo quieta en el baño. "¿Fate?" se acercó a ella despacio, no queriendo hacerla despertar de golpe. Bajó la vista hacia el lavabo en donde el agua mojaba las manos de la rubia. "Fate" volvió a llamarla al mismo tiempo que cerraba la llave.

"¿Eh?" la aludida pareció regresar de donde sea que haya estado y miró a su familiar con sorpresa. "¿qué sucede Arf?"

"Sucede que Chrono llamó para que comamos juntos, y que tú has estado a punto de dejarnos sin agua" la miró divertida, pero pronto cambió el semblante por uno más serio "¿Está todo bien?"

_No. _Sin duda esa era la respuesta.

"Sí, sólo pensaba, es todo" Y la manía por omitir sus sentimientos. Fate le daba un nuevo significado a la frase: _aprende a decir que no._

Arf dejó salir un suspiró y la miró dándole a entender que no le había creído.

"Es sólo qué… Arf, ¿crees que algún día pueda tener mis propios recuerdos?" la pregunta la hizo en voz baja y con forme la pronunciaba su voz bajaba más hasta volverse menos que un soplo.

"Si te la pasas metida en el baño, lo dudo" Fate la miró con el ceño fruncido ante esa respuesta, pero se topó con la mirada cariñosa y la sonrisa alegra de su familiar. Sonrió… Arf tenía razón, debía comenzar a crear sus propios recuerdos luminosos.

"Vamos con Chrono"

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Chrono alzó ambas cejas y le dedicó una mirada curiosa a su madre. Curiosa por varias razones; primeramente porque de la nada, se había presentado en su cuarto y lo había técnicamente arrastrado a ir a almorzar; segundo: le había preguntado hasta el cansancio si Fate comería con él; tercero: había insistido en que Yuuno también se uniera; y el motivo más claro: no dejaba de dar golpecitos a la mesa….

"¿Ocurre algo?" su madre de pronto lo miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas en lugar de una.

"No, ¿Por qué la pregunta?" su tono fue en exceso _alegre_.

"Alucinaciones mías…" alzó aún más las cejas.

"Creo que el hambre te esta haciendo una mala jugada, ¿te has estado alimentando como se debe?" lo miró seria.

"¿eh?... sí, sí, estoy comiendo bien."

"¿de verdad?" Chrono rodó los ojos, ¿cómo había logrado cambiar de tema tan rápido? "No me gustaría enterarme de que te estas saltando las comidas" dijo de forma acusadora.

"¡Mamá estoy comiendo bien!" volteó hacia Yuuno quién era mudo testigo _(si dices algo de esto a alguién… ¡a quién sea! Te cocino a las brazas)_ el hurón rió de forma nerviosa.

"Mira, ya llegaron" los dos chicos pasaron su vista hacia la entrada del comedor en donde Fate les devolvía una mirada curiosa y Arf parecía estar coincidiendo con su ama en pensamientos ya que no dejaba de mirara a Lindy.

"¿Reunión mientras comemos?" No tardó en preguntar la familiar al momento de llegar junto a ellos.

"No, no para nada" Lindy se apresuró a aclarar "es sólo que quería pasar tiempo con ustedes de una forma más amena, ¿vamos por la comida?" Se levantó y se acercó hasta donde estaban las bandejas.

Los demás la siguieron de cerca. Yuuno parecía estarle entregando un pequeño paquete a Fate, y está parecía estarse conteniendo para no comenzar a saltar por todo el lugar.

Sonrió.

Se imaginaba a la perfección lo que era ese paquete… ahora que lo pensaba, debería de regañar a cierta maga terrestre, ¿Por qué sólo le mandaba cartas y videos a Fate? Ella también quería una, al menos de un solo párrafo de extensión, pero que al menos demuestre que los tiene en cuenta.

Desechó la idea luego de ver lo infantil que sonaba.

Cuando llegaron al buffet prestó atención a las bandejas de los niños que la acompañaban y pronto negó de manera divertida.

"Chrono, te hacen falta verduras… de estar comiendo tanta carne"

"¡Mamá!" el aludido gritó alarmado "no enfrente de todos"

"Chrono Harlaown…"

"ya, ya… " Con cara de asco se acercó a las verduras al vapor y tomó todas las que consideró que podía comer sin estar a punto de vomitar.

"Yuuno-kun" el aludido no esperó y puso casi todo lo que vio en su bandeja. Él no era remilgoso, comía casi de todo, pero la carne aún era un tema interno de debate… no es que fuera un vegetariano jurado, pero eso de ser hurón por más de tres meses dejaba secuelas en sus hábitos. Afortunadamente había podido controlar los cambios en su aseo personal casi de inmediato. "bueno chico, ¿Chrono, ves que sencillo es?" Yuuno escuchó un "_maldito hurón traidor"_ muy bajo.

Lindy sonrió al ver las rabietas de su hijo, era increíble lo terco que podía ser. Entonces miró hacia el resto de la comitiva.

Fate se encontraba de pie frente a la comida viéndola como si fuera todo un reto. Aparentemente no se veía muy decidida. ¿Y es que cómo estarlo? Ahí había tal variedad de platillos que lograban marearla; siempre era lo mismo… todo se veía tan bueno y ella acababa por agarrar lo primero que veía, aunque luego se arrepentía al ver las bandejas de Chrono y Yuuno, sobre todo la del primero.

"hay un truco para esto…" Lindy se acercó desde atrás y colocó un tazón de sopa en la bandeja de Fate.

"…" el cuerpo de la joven maga se tensó. No estaba acostumbrada a estar tan cerca de las personas… tan concentrada estaba en no moverse más que para lo necesario que no escuchó nada de lo que la comandante intentaba explicarle.

"¿Ves? Ya esta todo completo" Lindy le sonrió y Fate se asombró al ver en esa sonrisa algo muy parecido a las que Precia le dedicaba a Alicia. Sintió que algo dentro de ella se encogía. "Lo siento, se me olvida que no estas acostumbrada a esto" la mujer se separó un poco de ella conciente de que la había incomodado; pero es que no había podido evitarlo. Su instinto maternal se activaba a la décima potencia cada vez que se topaba con Fate.

"hum…" no buscando otra cosa que decir se fue junto a Arf que ya estaba dejando sin nada la parte de las carnes rojas. ¿_hum_? Alguien se mostraba atenta con ella y lo único que lograba decir era ¿_hum_? Sólo porque se encontraba sujetando la bandeja, si no se hubiera dado un golpe en la frente. Un golpe muy fuerte.

Pero es que no lograba acostumbrarse a eso, normalmente comía sola o con Arf. Nunca antes había estado sentada a la mesa con tantas personas a su alrededor y en un ambiente tan placentero. Incluso podría jurar que la comida tenía un mejor sabor de esa manera.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba sumergida en una plática con Chrono; sin darse cuenta se estaba riendo de las bromas pesadas que este le hacía a Yuuno y sin darse cuenta por un momento, sólo por un instante, estaba logrando olvidarse de las verdaderas razones por las que estaba en ese lugar.

Pero la felicidad no es eterna, ¿cierto?

Una pequeña pantalla se abrió frente a Lindy, quiñen casi y se cae de su silla de la sorpresa.

"Tiene una llamada urgente de los cuarteles" sonó la voz de una de sus ayudantes.

"¿No puede esperar un momento?"

"No. La comunicó de inmediato"

"Pero…" no le dieron tiempo. De pronto la figura del teniente Sean la miraba fijamente.

"Hemos revisado el caso y coincidimos con usted. El enforcer Arrow será removido del caso. En dos días llegará su reemplazo." Sin más y mostrando un escueto saludo del hombre, la pantalla se cerró.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en aquella mesa.

Fate no dijo nada, ni siguiera la miró, se limitó a levantarse y salir del comedor. Arf volteó hacia Lindy, tratando de disculparse con la mirada y siguió de inmediato a su ama.

"¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos?" Chrono la miraba de forma tranquila.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Bien, este es el cuarto capitulo y para ser sincera no tengo ni la más remota idea de cuantos capítulos más le seguirán a este. Espero que les este agradando y muchas gracias de nuevo por sus Reviews.

Por cierto, quiero aclarar algo: En mi mente no puedo tener otra imagen de Lindy que no sea como madre… así que el terreno de Lindy/Fate como pareja se lo dejó por completo al Major Mike Powell III.

_¡Un simple soldado no puede contra usted, Señor!_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cinco.

**FAMILIA.**

No sabía en que momento había abierto la boca… no, mejor dicho; no sabía en que momento su boca decidió soltar palabra sin siquiera consultarle a su cerebro. Y por culpa de aquello ahora todo se movía de la manera en que se estaba moviendo. ¿Cómo rayos le iba a hacer para conseguir el permiso que había prometido? No podía ir con los altos cargos y pedirles concesión para que una sospechosa en custodia pudiera salir de su arraigo.

Sin embargo necesitaba cumplir con aquella promesa.

Aquella mirada borgoña que había estado por completo apagada desde ya hacía tres días, de pronto se iluminó con sólo escuchar aquella proposición. ¿Quién no lo haría a esa edad? Incluso estaba segura que ella en su lugar, ya estaría saltando sobre su cama.

Soltó un fuerte suspiro al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre su cama y pegaba la vista al techo… esa niña estaba moviendo instintos que Lindy había creído apagados. No es que no preocupara por Chrono. Era sólo que su hijo ya había pasado por la etapa en la que la necesitaba siempre a su lado y ahora se encontraba tratando de demostrar que podía ser tan bueno cómo su padre una vez lo fue. ¿Y ella en qué papel quedaba? En el de simple observadora… pero con Fate, con Fate era todo lo contrario.

Aunque fuera demasiado reacia a aceptarlo, la joven maga necesitaba una guía, un apoyo, y sobre todo, mucho amor.

Tres días habían pasado desde que Arrow fuera removido del caso y todo apuntaba a que los días seguirían corriendo sin que alguien llegara para sustituirlo. Y Fate había decidido encerrarse en su cuarto y no salir ni hablar con nadie más que con Arf, quién sobra decir que ya se encontraba cerca de una crisis nerviosa.

Fue entonces cuando decidió entrar a aquella habitación haciendo uso de su cargo en aquella nave e ignorando los reclamos del familiar que amenazaba con morder y arañar a todo el que osará molestar a su ama.

Las luces apagadas, un bulto envuelto en sabanas y una pequeña pantalla reproduciendo al parecer un video, fue lo que le dio la bienvenida al lugar. La melena rubia apenas y era distinguible gracias a la poca luminosidad que emanaba el plasma…

Al parecer era el video que Nanoha había enviado hacía unos días. En él se encontraba sentada en su cama sosteniendo una foto de dos niñas de aparentemente su misma edad.

"_No pudieron venir, tenían actividades extra escolares. Pero para la próxima te prometo que las conocerás. Ella es Arisa…"_ La castaña acercaba la foto y le señalaba a la chica de cabellos rubios.

"¿Fate-san?" se aventuró a preguntar al notar que su presencia era ignorada; sin embargo no hubo respuesta. Algo nerviosa, se acercó y notó que la aludida se había quedado dormida mientras veía el video. Observó la escena divertida. Podía apostar a que no era la primera vez que Fate lo reproducía.

Apagó la pantalla y por poco pisa los demás discos que se encontraban en el piso escorados por fecha… ¿hubo maratón? Se aguantó a duras penas la risa, no quería despertarla y tener que dar explicaciones, aunque técnicamente había entrado a ese lugar para darlas… y recibirlas. Se agachó para poner en resguardo todos aquellos videos que sabía eran muy importantes y preciados para su dueña.

Las luces se prendieron de golpe y Lindy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no perder el equilibrio debido a la impresión. Se volteó hacia la cama justo para ver cómo Fate soltaba el interruptor.

Se quedó sin decir nada, consiente que no se encontraba en una buena posición.

Los ojos borgoñas la examinaron duramente.

"Lo siento, lo siento" se disculpó lo más rápido que pudo "siento si te asuste, pero es que cuando entré estabas dormida, iba a retirarme…" no obtuvo respuesta, pero esos ojos se movieron hacia su regazo en donde sostenía los videos que antes habían estado en el suelo. "Sólo trataba de ponerlos en un lugar más seguro" los depositó en la mesa de noche que se encontraba a un lado de la cama. "vine a disculparme, Fate-san" el tono de voz de la almirante era conciliador. "sé que hice mal en no tomarte en cuenta al momento de hablar sobre el capitán Arrow, pero necesito que entiendas que ya no tienes por qué seguir cargando sola todo lo que te lastima" bordeó la cama y se acercó lentamente tratando de no ponerla incomoda. "Si me lo permites…"

"¿Porqué?" la pregunta salió con un tono de reproche.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Porqué hace esto?" Fate la miraba confundida y dolida "No es necesario nada de esto. Después de todo yo soy una criminal en este lugar…"

"Eso no es cierto" la reprendió sin darse cuenta. "nadie en esta nave cree semejante cosa" intentó en vano acercarse más, ya que la rubia de inmediato se alejó un paso mirando de reojo la puerta.

"Yo lo creo"

"No vuelvas a decir eso…" aprovechando que ya no podía retroceder más debido a la pared del cuarto; la sujetó de los hombros mientras se agachaba para quedar a su misma altura "no eres una criminal. Lo único que hiciste fue querer recibir cariño y reconocimiento y sin que te dieras cuenta, estabas siendo manipulada. Muchos en esta nave estamos dispuestos a darte ese cariño y reconocimiento, pero necesitamos que nos des permiso para eso" la niña que se había quedado tiesa y roja por la cercanía del adulto, abrió los ojos por completo sorprendida y comenzó a sentir como le comenzaban a picar.

"¿Porqué?" esta vez el tono fue uno lleno de duda y miedo.

"Por que eso es lo que hacemos los adultos. Cuidar de los niños y tú eres aún una niña." Le sonrió tratando de hacerla sentir cómoda "Llevas demasiado tiempo encerrada en este lugar, ¿Qué te parece si pedimos un permiso especial y salimos todos juntos? Mañana estaremos en Mid-Childa, un poco de aire fresco te hará bastante bien. Claro, siempre y cuando aceptes la invitación"

Y así era cómo había acabado en ese _pequeño_ embrollo, ¿Cómo conseguiría aquél permiso? Eso le pasaba por dejarse llevar… aunque… si tan sólo pudiera…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chrono no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja al ver a su madre parada justo en la puerta de su cuarto, mostrando en su rostro una sonrisa por demás sospechosa… sabía lo que significaban esas sonrisas… lo sabía y lo odiaba.

"Mañana llegamos a Mid-Childra" le dijo con voz cantarina al mismo tiempo que entraba a su habitación "veo que sigues igual de desordenado" le señaló unos calcetines que se encontraban tirados sobre una de las sillas.

"¿Hay algo en que le pueda servir, almirante?"

"Así es mi muy querido hijo" el pánico en el chico Harlaown creció hasta niveles poco saludables. "¿Sabes? Me estaba preguntando… es posible que mañana sea un buen día, ya sabes con un clima placentero"

"Sí, la temporada de lluvias ya ha acabado, si mal no recuerdo" la prudencia era destilada en todas y cada una de aquellas palabras.

"Seeeee… hace mucho que no salimos a relajarnos un rato" lo miró con los ojos brillantes.

"Ciertamente…"

"Estaba pensando, que sería genial si podemos ir al parque de diversiones que abrieron el año pasado. Nunca hemos podido sacar tiempo para ir."

"Tenemos en custodia a Fate, no tiene permitido salir de…" entonces se dio cuenta de todo. Su expresión fue más que suficiente para que su madre se diera cuenta de que estaban hablando en el mismo idioma y su sonrisa se ensanchó de una manera que a Chrono le resultó atemorizante "¡No!" se negó sin dar tiempo a nada.

"Vamos… estoy segura de que si hablas con…"

"¡No!" la miró por completo horrorizado "Fate me agrada, es una buena persona, pero no podemos estar saltándonos el reglamento cada que encontramos a una buena persona."

"Hace mucho que no vas a visitarlo. Debe de sentirse triste porque su alumno favorito no se ha parado en su oficina desde que se graduó de la academia."

"¿Estas tratando de chantajearme?"

"No, sólo te doy más razones para que aceptes…" le mostró su mejor sonrisa maternal.

"¡Mamá!" se dejó caer en su cama y Lindy se sentó en la silla no sin antes quitar los calcetines y mandarle una mirada desaprobatoria.

"Ya he hablado con él. Le he dado mi punto de vista y parece que puede que acceda… sin embargo, ¿sabes? Una visita de su muy querido pupilo sería una motivación extra."

"¿Tanto te importa Fate?" le preguntó mientras le quitaba los calcetines de las manos y los ponía en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

"A ti también te importa… ¿Qué es eso que tienes debajo de la cama?" lo miró de manera acusatoria.

"No hay nada debajo de mi cama" la encaró de inmediato "Es sólo que…" miró hacia su buró en donde tenía un portarretratos con la foto de su padre "cuando papá se fue…el dolor fue muy grande… Fate también perdió a su madre, pero de una manera mucho más dolorosa…"

"Se la ha pasado dentro de la nave todo el tiempo y no ha salido de su cuarto en días. Quiero que salga y respire por un momento. Tú también deberías de hacerlo."

"¿Quién se supone que es el adulto aquí?" metió su pie debajo de la cama y pareció patear algo. Lindy arqueó una ceja ante eso.

"Yo, por supuesto" estiró el cuello tratando de ver lo que su hijo trataba de ocultar.

"¿Entonces porque tengo que ir por el permiso?"

"Por que tu almirante te lo está ordenando, Además el almirante Graham esta entusiasmado con tu vista" le contestó resuelta. Chrono pateó una piedra imaginaria y bufó molesto. Ir con su maestro no era problema siempre y cuando estuviera solo… pero sus familiares eran otro caso… se le erizó el vello de la nuca de tan sólo pensarlo. "Oye Chrono" la voz de su madre sonó algo temerosa. Levantó la mirada extrañado "¿Qué piensas de hacer más grande a nuestra familia?"

"¿Eh?"

"No. No es nada…" se levantó de la silla y luego de mandar una mirada perspicaz hacia debajo de la cama, salió de la habitación dejando a su hijo por completo confundido.

"¿Más grande…?" se quedó meditando un rato y luego procedió a sacar sus revistas de debajo de la cama y decidió buscar un lugar mejor para guardarlas… no le convenía que su madre las encontrara. No dejaría de burlarlo en meses.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sus ojos estaban por completo abiertos y por un momento sintió que la respiración se le acababa. Nunca antes había estado en un lugar de aquellos.

Yuuno también mostraba una sonrisa radiante, después de estar en aquella nave tanto tiempo, el simple hecho de salir y ver algo más que metal y más metal era casi una experiencia religiosa para el joven hurón… y que decir de ella y Arf.

Era una sueño… sí, seguramente era eso. Un gran y hermoso sueño del que no quería ser despertada. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio el armazón de metal que sostenía a uno de los juegos más grandes de todo el parque.

"¿A cual quieres subirte primero?" Chrono la seguía desde atrás al igual que Lindy y Amy.

El chico aprendería a partir de ese día que ciertas preguntas y concesiones que a Fate no deberían de dársele. No sólo la maga rubia se trepó a todos y cada uno de los juegos que vio, sino que casualmente todos y _cada uno de los juegos que_ _vio,_ no eran sino, los más rápidos, monstruosos e intimidantes de todo el parque.

Fue ahí cuando descubrió que podía intervenir en un combate aéreo, tripular una nave en las peores condiciones climáticas, pero… ¡pero! No volvería en su vida a subirse al _terminator9000_.

Fate por su parte se encontraba como si nada y de lo más radiante posible. Y supo en cuanto se le iluminó la mirada, que ya había encontrado otro juego al cual subirse.

"¡No!" fue la rápida respuesta "Fate, creó que mi estómago aún no se ha bajado del juego anterior…"

"Chrono… Yuuno no soportó ni siguiera la primera vuelta" le señaló al niño hurón que se encontraba postrado cerca de la entrada de los baños, con una mano en su estómago y otra tapando su boca. "¿Tú también?"

"¡No me compares con el hurón!"

"¡Dejen de llamarme hurón!" Yuuno gritó desesperado antes de volver a entrar al baño. Ambos se miraron a los ojos antes de estallar en carcajadas.

"Lo siento, pero este oficial se encuentra indispuesto" una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en su cara "¿Por qué no invitas a la almirante?" la chica lo miró sorprendida e inmediatamente después quedó tan roja que rivalizaba con un tomate. Chrono rió bajo "Hazlo cómo una muestra de agradecimiento, después de todo ella fue la que consiguió el permiso"

"Yo…este…ehm…"

"¡Cómo quieras!" el chico se encogió de hombros y parándose de la banca fue hacia donde se encontraba su madre: la puerta de los baños, tratando de escuchar si Yuuno aún seguía con vida. Fate observó la manera en que el mago le decía algo al almirante al oído y cómo la mirada de ambos se dirigía hasta ella.

Tragó saliva.

Y volteó algo apenada hacia otro lado tratando de localizar a Arf y Amy que hacía unos momentos habían ido a buscar algo de comida, ¿Qué tan lejos podrían estar los puestos?

"Hace mucho que no vengo a este tipo de lugares" la voz de Lindy logró que pegará un pequeño saltito del susto. "pero con mucho gusto me subiré al que quieras"

"Ehm…" se apretujó las manos nerviosa. Lindy Harlaown le resultaba algo intimidante. Sabía que era una buena mujer y excelente maga, pero la almirante tendía a acercársele demasiado o hacerle demasiadas preguntas… no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien demostrará tanto interés en ella… no, mejor dicho, no estaba acostumbrada a que un _adulto_ se mostrara tan preocupado.

Había aprendido a convivir con Yuuno, Chrono e incluso con Amy, pero con la oficial a cargo del Asura, las cosas cambiaban.

"¿Vienes?" tuvo que salir de sus cavilaciones ya que estaba siendo esperada unos cuantos pasos adelante por ella "¿a cual quieres subir?" la sujetó de una de sus manos y la animó a caminar a su lado.

Fate volvió a tragar saliva.

"A Chrono nunca le han gustado del todo" le decía mientras caminaban hacia uno de los juegos más grandes y hacia el que más gente se encontraba arremolinada esperando su turno "pero es muy orgulloso cómo para admitirlo" rió divertida al recordar aparentemente algún episodio protagonizado por su hijo y un parque de diversiones.

Decir que la maga negra consiguió entablar una conversación del todo coherente con Lindy sería mentir, pero al menos intentó no mostrarse tan asustada ante su cercanía y sin darse cuenta se fue relajando. Después de todo habían tenido que esperar cerca de quince minutos para poder estar sobre la plataforma del _shooter_.

El juego consistía en un carro que era subido hasta los treinta metros y de la nada se dejaba caer recorriendo un riel de un kilómetro en total con las suficientes vueltas cerradas y a la suficiente velocidad cómo para sentir al viento deformar tu rostro. Todo el recorrido no tardaba más de cinco segundos, pero el sentimiento era tan potente que varios tardaban en poder mover su cuerpo fuera del carro infernal.

En aquel artefacto Fate descubrió que pasaría el resto de sus días intentando emular esa sensación de velocidad, libertad y vértigo cuando volaba. Lindy por su parte se sintió lo suficientemente vieja cómo para volver a subirse a algo parecido.

Cuando ambas pusieron los pies sobre tierra firme tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para no dejar que sus piernas flaquearan y bajaron junto con el resto de los ocupantes en aquel turno.

"¡Eso fue increíble!" se escuchó a una niña gritar y jalar de la manga a su madre para volver a subirse a la atracción. Una gota se sudor se si dibujo en la frente de la mujer al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa nerviosa. Para la almirante del Asura la escena le parecía por demás cómica y agradeció porque Fate ya tuviera su dosis completa de adrenalina, ya que no parecía querer volver a treparse… aunque bueno, el hecho de que tuviera la cara verde y se estuviera sosteniendo la cabeza parecía ser la verdadera razón tras la aparente calma de la rubia.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó algo alarmada "¿Quieres ir al baño?"

"Uhm…" negó enérgicamente, cosa que no fue buena idea ya que sintió que se mareaba aún más. Se acercó a una banca cercana y se dejó caer mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas… demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

"Traeré algo dulce para que pruebes…" la piel de la niña se sentía lo suficientemente fría cómo para adivinar que era un bajón en su presión. Se dio media vuelta y fue hacia uno de los puestos que no se encontraban muy lejos del lugar. A Chrono le resultaría gracioso el hecho de que incluso Fate Testarossa tenía un límite para los juegos mecánicos.

No se sentía para nada agradable.

"Bebe despacio" abrió los ojos para ver el vaso color morado que Lindy le ofrecía. "te ayudará…" asintió despacio y tomó aquél refresco según las indicaciones. Pronto sintió una notable mejora.

"Gracias…" un pañuelo pasó por su frente para limpiarle el sudor.

"No es nada" le contestó al tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella en la banca y le dedicaba una mirada dudosa "Fate, he estado pensando esto por un tiempo y…" suspiró nerviosa "la verdad es que me preguntaba si me dejarías adoptarte"

"¿Eh?" los ojos totalmente abiertos, las cejas enarcadas y la perdida de color en el rostro de Fate le indicaron a Lindy que esa pregunta no se la esperaba.

**0o0o0o0o0**

_Hey! Disculpen la tardanza, pero es que me encuentro en periodo de exámenes y me es imposible sentarme a teclear un capitulo como Dios manda. Pero vean… hice el capitulo mas largo que todos los anteriores jejejejejje._

_Pues bien, Lindy ya soltó la bomba… veamos que es lo que Fate le responderá._

_Muchas gracias por los Reviews dejados… y bien, ya me voy a seguir estudiando. Esperó les este gustando…_

_Dana._


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

**CORAZÓN SINCERO.**

"No te dio una respuesta…" Amy servía la taza de té justo en la sala de mandos de la nave. La almirante se estaba tomando un pequeño descanso de todo el ajetreo. Salir de Mid-Childa siempre significaba estar al tanto de las reservas, si subían o bajaban tripulantes, comprobar que la nave se encontrara en las mejores condiciones luego de salir del taller y revisar nuevas encomiendas.

"No. No respondió" puso dos terrones de azúcar a su bebida y procedió a tomarla "No la culpo, se lo pregunté de golpe."

"Además de que es un tema bastante difícil."

"Sin duda, pero, de todas formas Fate va a tener que caer en manos de un tutor luego de que el juicio termine. Podrían pasar años antes de que la pongan en una familia estable y que este dispuesta a aceptarla. Es un proceso bastante agresivo… no me gustaría que pasara por eso. Yo estoy dispuesta a darle una familia…"

"Para ella Precia siempre será su madre" miró a su superior con algo de preocupación "no entiendo cómo es que aun…"

"Y nunca lo dejará de pensar…" Lindy dio otro sorbo al té "a pesar de todo, ella tiene el recuerdo de una madre amorosa. Si Fate sabe lo que es el amor, es gracias a esos recuerdos… es por ellos que es humana."

"¿Qué dice Chrono-kun de todo esto?"

"No parece molestarle. Me ha dicho que respetará la decisión de ambas."

"Necesitará ganársela Lindy-san."

"Eso pretendo…" la mujer dibujó una sonrisa decidida a su asistente en cubierta. "Eso pretendo."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ella tenía una madre. No fue la mejor de todas, nunca le demostró afecto o cariño, jamás obtuvo una mirada sincera, hasta el día de hoy no conocía por cuenta propia lo que era sentirse segura en los brazos de la persona que te había traído a la vida.

Sus recuerdos, sus memorias, todos ellos eran implantados y de alguien más; pero eran recuerdos al fin y al cabo y podía decir que tenía una idea de lo que se sentía ser amado.

Ella llevaba el apellido Testarossa, por el simple hecho de que su madre se apellidaba de la misma manera.

Ella nunca imaginaría a nadie más en ese puesto. No importaba cómo o qué, pero cuando escuchaba la palabra _madre_ sólo una persona se le venía a la cabeza y esa era justamente Precia Testarossa.

No sabía si seguía viva o si su final fue aquél día en el jardín del tiempo. Pero por más que lo pensara y lo intentara, la verdad era que no podía aceptar la propuesta de Lindy Harlaown.

Ella no necesitaba a una madre, ya que ella _ya tenía _a una madre.

Por otro lado, Chrono se lo había mencionado antes, si salía bien librada del juicio, le impondrían a un tutor. ¡Ella no necesitaba nada de eso! Siempre había estado sola con Arf y se las ingeniaba bastante bien.

Adopción… tener otro apellido… ¡eso jamás! Nadie le arrebataría lo que tenía, incluso si cada vez que leyera su nombre los recuerdos tortuosos cayeran de golpe sobre ella; incluso así, no aceptaría a nadie más.

Giró de nuevo sobre su cama para quedar boca abajo.

¿Qué hacer? Apreciaba a Lindy-san, aunque le pareciera en ocasiones algo rara e informal para ser la persona con más alto rango en aquella nave; realmente la apreciaba, le había regalo un día estupendo en Mid-childa… pero, ¿Qué tal y si se arrepentía de aceptarla en su familia? ¿Qué ocurría si ese sentimiento de empatía se esfumaba luego de que el juicio acabara? ¿Y si resultaba culpable… la vería con los mismos ojos?

Soltó un bufido y se colocó la almohada sobre su cabeza tratando que dicho objeto absorbiera toda la confusión de la que era victima.

De pronto aquella habitación le resultaba asfixiante. Pero era su único refugio seguro.

No quería salir y encontrarse con la almirante por alguno de los pasillos… no quería verse forzada a dar una respuesta.

Tiró la almohada hacia algún lugar de la habitación.

El sonido de la puerta deslizándose la obligó a erguirse un poco. Era Arf.

Su familiar le devolvía cierta mirada acusatoria, ¿cómo no? Ya llevaba dos días en la pieza sin salir más que para lo humanamente necesario y siempre pendiente de no toparse con ningún integrante de la familia Harlaown.

Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón provocando un ligero chirrido. Después de eso el silencio se apoderó de los alrededores.

"Fate, ¿piensas seguir quedándote aquí adentro?" Arf se sentó al borde de la cama en donde su ama se mantenía tumbada boca abajo. Soltó un suspiró cansino al no obtener respuesta.

Lindy no era una mujer mala y estaba completamente segura que no sabía la manera en la que se utilizaba un látigo, ¿entonces porque lo pensaba tanto? Ah! Cierto… cierta mujer llamada Precia no salía de la mente de Fate. Soltó un bufido molesta.

No lo entendía y muy probablemente jamás en su vida lo entendería… ¿cómo era posible que la rubia sintiera amor por esa desquiciada? Se dio un golpe mental… no debía de llamar desquiciada a Precia (aunque lo fuera) porque para su ama ella era una persona importante.

Se levantó de la cama y observó con detenimiento a quién tan obcecadamente le daba la espalda. En este tipo de ocasiones era cuando se sentía tan inútil.

"Lo entiendo… realmente lo entiendo, pero piensa en la oportunidad que te está dando." Lindy le brindaría la oportunidad a Fate de ser feliz, de conocer lo que era una verdadera familia. Arf lo sabía, esa mujer era puro corazón, lo supo en el instante en el que la miró a los ojos; tan diferentes a los de Precia, tan llenos de algo que le faltaba a los de la señora Testarossa.

Chrono le había dicho en una ocasión que buscarle un tutor a Fate sería complicado, que posiblemente la rubia se la pasaría de familia en familia hasta encontrar la indicada; que sería fuertemente vigilada siempre y que era muy probable que acabará en custodia directa de la TSAB y sus burócratas. Y la familiar no quería eso para su ama, no quería verla ser movida de un lugar a otro cómo de un simple objeto de decoración se tratara. Y con la familia Harlaown se mataban dos pájaros de un solo tiro: la familia era buena y amorosa, y al ser parte de TSAB estarían bajo custodia oficial… el problema era convencer a Fate.

¿Pero cómo?

Apunto estuvo de revolverse los cabellos por la exasperación. Fate era demasiado obstinada cuando se lo proponía.

"¿Por qué no quieres aceptar?" de nuevo no hubo una respuesta "¡Fate!"

Silencio.

Pesado e incomodo.

Un abismo entre ambas, entre los sentimientos, entre sus puntos de vista. Y eso le provocaba dolor.

Un golpe en la puerta metálica le hizo pegar un brinco. El sonido del desliz provocó que se volteara para encarar a quién sea que estaba entrando…

Y ahí estaba, la causante de ese revuelo: Lindy Harlaown.

"Arf-san, ¿podría hablar a solas con Fate-san?" la voz tímida y la mirada suplicante. La familiar le dedicó una mirada escéptica, para después encogerse de hombros.

"¿Está bien?" le preguntó a la rubia. No obtuvo respuesta… su instinto le decía que se quedara, pero su razón le exigía salir. Talvez ya era tiempo de que Fate confrontara las cosas y dejara de esconderse. "Voy por un poco de leche… no tardaré…" salió de la habitación sintiendo que su corazón se estrujaba y viéndose a sí misma como una traidora.

Bien.

Era ahora o nunca.

Se acercó a aquella cama juntando todo el valor que poseía. ¡Rayos! Era capaz de enfrentar a cualquier mago psicópata, pero se sentía tan cobarde cuando tenía que abordar a esa niña… ¡una niña! Una niña y se acobardaba… su esposo debía de estarse riendo de lo lindo en donde sea que se encontraba.

"Hola" suspiró para darse valor "te ha llegado esto. Es de Nanoha-chan" Fate se cubrió por completo con las sabanas. "¿No deseas verlo?"

Tal vez en otra ocasión, tal vez en otra situación, hubiera sido diplomática y dejaría el paquete en la mesita de noche y emprendería la retirada. Pero en ese instante, movida por alguna fuerza exterior, simplemente metió el disco en la consola de la habitación y comenzó a reproducirlo. La pantalla no tardó en materializarse y Nanoha apareció en ella.

"_Sé que te mande un disco hace poco, pero ¿sabes? No pude evitar estar grabado esto nyahaha. Espero que te encuentres bien…_" Fate se descubrió un poco el rostro al escuchar la vez de la maga blanca. Lindy sonrió de soslayo al notarlo y decidió poner pausa.

"¿Podríamos hablar? Te prometo que no molestaré más… sólo escucha lo que tengo que decir" y las sabanas volvieron a tapar la mirada borgoña.

La almirante se sentó en el suelo a los pies de la cama.

No le había dicho que sí… pero tampoco que no.

"Discúlpame por haberte hecho esa pregunta tan de repente. Entiendo que no tengas otra imagen que la de Precia-san en tu cabeza" ¿san? ¿Esa mujer merecía tal honor? Decidió no pensar en aquello y mostrarle el respeto que Fate creía apropiado para su _madre_ "pero no intento suplantar a nadie. Ella es tu amada madre y nunca dejará de serlo… lo único que deseo con todo mi corazón es cuidar de Fate-san…" dijo tocándose el pecho "estar ahí para ti. Protegerte y si me permites sanar cualquier herida que tengas. No deseo nada más… disculpa si te he ofendido. Nunca fue mi intención." ¡Listo! Eso era todo.

"Y aún si no me aceptas… yo no dejaré de protegerte cada vez que pueda hacerlo…" se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta sintiéndose cómo una colegiala que era rechazada en su declaración.

"¿L-Lindy-san?" fue la voz temblorosa saliendo debajo de las sabanas lo que la detuvo de cruzar el umbral. "¿Le gustaría terminar de ver el video junto conmigo?" La almirante tuvo que contener las ganas de brincar de júbilo. Se volteó lo más serenamente que pudo y con una sonrisa acepto afirmando con la cabeza.

"¿Realmente puedo?"

Afuera de aquella habitación Arf se encontraba sentada apoyada en contra de la pared mirando fijamente hacia la puerta y sonriendo al sentir algo raro y nuevo en su pecho. Ella y Fate estaban conectadas, sentía lo que su ama, y lo que acababa de descubrir era algo pequeño, apenas un destello inseguro, pero era un avance sin lugar a dudas.

Los pasos rápidos aproximándose por el pasillo provocaron que levantara las orejas. Conocía aquellas pisadas.

Chrono.

"¿La almirante se encuentra en el cuarto?" le preguntó serio.

"Sí" contesto algo preocupada por el semblante del mago "¿Algún problema?"

"Tenemos que regresar a Mid-childa"

"Pero si hace unos días que partimos" cruzó miradas con el moreno y se percató de cierta ¿aprehensión?

"Ya han designado un oficial para el juicio de Fate"

"¿Eh?" lo miró confusa "habían dicho que tardaría más" se levantó de golpe un poco incomoda "¿podrías esperar a que salgan? No las interrumpas ahora"

"Esto es importante"

"Lo que esta pasando adentro también" lo encaró "puedo morderte si lo deseo. Un cargo más no hará la diferencia" Chrono sonrió burlón.

"Anda a jugar con el niño hurón y deja esto a los que no tenemos cola"

"Chrono Harlaown… no me provoques" le gruñó mostrando los dientes. El oficial rió de buena gana y le acarició la cabeza a la familiar.

0o0o0o0o0

Veredicto final: inocente.

Fate se quedó estática durante un tiempo que no logró precisar.

Todo a su alrededor era alboroto, pero llegaba a ella en una especie de zumbido lejano. ¿Inocente? ¿Eso que significaba? Entonces una palabra llegó de golpe a su mente… aunque más que una palabra, era un nombre. Nanoha.

¿Podría verla de nuevo? ¡Podría verla de nuevo! ¡Quería verla de nuevo! Tarde, pero su cuerpo volvió a reaccionar; sus ojos le ardían. Ya todo había acabado.

Se dejó caer de manera pesada sobre la silla, sintiendo como Arf la abrazaba hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Los sonidos fueron captados por sus oídos de forma lucida. Yuuno le daba palmaditas en la espalda, Chrono no podía borrar la inmensa sonrisa que tenía puesta en el rostro, Amy lloraba de manera abierta, mientras que la almirante Lindy se quitaba disimuladamente una lagrima de uno de sus ojos.

Ya había acabado.

Sin embargo lo único que quería era salir de aquel lugar y avisarle a Nanoha que iría a verla. Ya no más cartas, adiós videos, fuera voces grabadas… estaría frente a ella ¡de nuevo! La podría llamar por su nombre sin una pantalla de intermediaria.

Su pecho de pronto era demasiado pequeño para su corazón que desbocado latía y hacía que su rostro se sonrojara.

Cuando recibió la noticia de que ya habían encontrado a un oficial para llevar a cabo el juicio, se sintió nerviosa, incluso no pudo dormir toda la noche anterior. Y sin embargo todo había resultado de acuerdo al plan. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en sumergida en aquella ola que no la dejaba salir a la superficie? ¿Medio año, tal vez más? Y todo se redujo a las palabras soltadas por el juez.

Inocente.

Nunca antes su idioma le había resultado tan hermoso. Tan soberbio.

Necesitaba informar las buenas noticias. Con su mirada buscó desesperada la de Lindy; la almirante pareció entenderlo sin siguiera usar palabras. Asintió igual de emocionada que ella.

Tenía carta libre. Podría ir a la Tierra.

No encontraba la forma correcta de expresar lo que sentía. No supo en que momento habían regresado a la nave, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba sentada enfrente de la pantalla azul con un círculo rojo en su borde inferior derecho informando que se encontraba grabando. Necesito todo su autocontrol para formular las palabras precisas.

La vería… ¡la vería! Por todos los cielos, ¡realmente la vería!

No podía esperar mucho. Sabía que la tripulación se tomaría un descanso luego de aquel improvisto regreso a la base principal, después de todo, la visita anterior no fue muy larga y sólo sirvió para cargar combustible. Ahora que les habían permitido regresar, más de uno aprovecharía la oportunidad.

No obstante ya quería que los motores fueran prendidos.

"Hola, Nanoha" ya se encontraba hablando, mirando fijamente hacia la pantalla e imaginándose el rostro de la castaña frente a ella. No deseó decirle la noticia tan pronto, quería que fuera una sorpresa, que no sospechara, que pensara que el video era una simple contestación al que ella le había mandado. Comenzó contándole de su día de la forma en que Chrono y Lindy la llevaron a comprar ropa nueva, pero omitió el hecho de que fuera para el juicio.

No podía evitarlo, en su rostro había una sonrisa que luchaba por volverse más grande… hasta que creyó el momento oportuno: "Hay algo importante que debo decirte" sentía que las palabras le salían atropelladas "Me acabo de enterar que seré capaz de visitarte en breve…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Uff! No tienen idea lo que fue escribir este capitulo. Tuve que leer el tomo 00 del manga y los primeros capítulos de anime de a´s para poder hacer una especie de mezcla y tratar de que todo encajara. Si son observadores, las palabras con las que cierra Fate el capitulo, son exactamente las mismas con las que le informa a Nanoha que irá a verla (al menos en la versión traducida al español que poseo del manga)

Esperó que todo quedara coherente con la historia que ya conocemos.

Notarán que hago énfasis en lo del tutor… pero es que quería plasmar la forma en que lo ven cada uno de los personajes, después de todo, creo que es algo importante.

Si más que decir (sólo que ya debo de actualizar mi fic de Naruto o comenzarán a llover mails con amenazas ¬¬) me despido por el momento.

Y ya saben:

REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS…


End file.
